


When Cassie Calls

by Vattenmelon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vattenmelon/pseuds/Vattenmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie is away at college. What happens when she calls the members of SG-1?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daniel

'Hello?' Daniel answers his phone sleepily.

'Were you asleep?' Cassandra immediately asks.

'Hello to you too. And yes, yes I was. I didn't get home until late last night,' Daniel says, sleepily rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses.

'Just like the good old times, eh?' Cassie asks, sarcastically.

'Well, you know, so things never change,' Daniel replies, and takes a look at his bedside clock. _10 am! Fu'…_

'Nope…' Cassie answers, and there's a long pause.

'So… what's up?' Daniel asks. 'Anything I can do for you?'

'No, not really…' she replies.

'OK…' Daniel responds, and they lapse into another silence. 'So… what's up?'

'Oh, not much. Don't have class until this afternoon, so I'm just sitting around.'

'Shouldn't you be writing an essay, or something?' Daniel asks sarcastically.

'Nah, finished one last night.'

'And yet you're up at what, nine your time, when you don't need to be up for another few hours? What kind of a college kid are you!'

'Hey! I can get up early, you know.'

'I'm sure. How many cups?' Daniel asks.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Cassie says with mock indignation. They fall into silence again. 'So, when are you next heading, um… "abroad",' Cassie asks, making air quotes that Daniel swears he can hear.

'We're scheduled for a, um, "trip", tomorrow.'

'Cool…' Cassie replies, and the conversation dies down again.

'Cassie…' Daniel begins, but she cuts him off. 'I miss you guys,' she says. Daniel can't help but smile. 'I know, Cassie, we miss you too.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah,' Daniel says, and can practically hear the smile forming on Cassie's face.

'Thanks, Daniel,' she says, and hangs up.


	2. Sam

‘Carter,’ Sam answered the phone, not really paying much attention to it, but rather to the piece of whatever-it-was laying on the lab counter in front of her.

‘Finally!’ Cassie said. ‘I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for ten minutes!’

‘Cassie!’ Sam replied, her attention (partly) diverted to the phone call in question. ‘How are you?’

‘I need your help.’

‘Oh? What’s up?’

‘Well, I’ve got this maths problem, and…’ she trailed off.

‘Cassie, I’m hurt! That’s all you call about? No love for your auntie?’ Carter said mockingly.

‘Saaaaam…’ Cassie said in her best annoyed voiced.

‘Just kidding, kiddo. Send it over and I’ll have a look for you.’

‘Thank you Sam!’ Cassie replied, sound much happier.

‘So what else is going on?’

‘Oh, not much. I’ve got a fairly quiet week, only got a few pieces of homework. Kayle and I are going out later.’

‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,’ Sam said.

‘Way to ruin the fun,’ Cassie replied.

‘Hey! I resent that,’ Sam said, not really meaning it. ‘Plus, I’ll have you know, it does _not_ ruin the fun anymore…’ she said, grinning.

‘TMI, Sam, TMI! It’s great you’re FINALLY going out with Jack and all, but geez, TMI!’

‘Don’t be such a prude,’ Sam replied.

‘TMI!’

‘Oh, Cassie…’ Sam said. ‘Just don’t get in any trouble, OK?’

‘Sam, I’m old enough to not get in any trouble, so don’t worry, alright?’

‘Yeah, yeah, I know, but you know as well as I do that it’s my duty as your former legal guardian to worry about you.’

‘I know, Sam, and believe me, I appreciate it, but I’ll be fine.’

‘I know. Have fun, and call more often even when it _doesn’t_ concern maths, OK?’

‘Yeah, yeah. Love you, Sam.’

‘Love you too,’ Sam said, and hung up.


	3. Jack

‘O’Neill,’ Jack answered, rather angrily.

‘Not enjoying Washington then,’ Cassie said.

‘Hi to you too,’ Jack replied. ‘Give me just a second…’ Cassie could hear the phone being put down, and the distinct sound  of Jack shouting at the top of his voice: ‘No, no, no and no! Now get the _hell_ out of my office!’

‘Sorry about that,’ Jack said, picking up the phone again

‘Wow,’ Cassie said. ‘The Pentagon really isn’t doing your temper any favours, is it?’

‘If only you knew. There are some real bone-heads in here. I’m amazed Hammond managed to keep us alive as long as he did. If he’d let these idiots get on with their ideas, we’d all be screwed by now!’

‘Well, on behalf of all of humanity—and various non-humans—, I’d just like to say that I hope that you’re as good as Hammond,’ Cassie said.

‘God help us all,’ Jack replied sarcastically. ‘How’s college?’

‘Meh.’

‘Meh?’

‘Yeah, meh. It’s not really challenging enough.’

‘Has Carter been helping you?’

‘Not _really_.’

‘Sure.’

‘I swear! Just… a little.’

‘Well, stop it. It won’t help in the long run.’

‘I know!’ Cassie moaned. ‘I’m trying.’

‘Sure you are.’

‘Plus, so much of what we cover is just… wrong.’

‘But the right answers are classified?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I know the feeling. Everyone is always chatting about little grey men from Mars, but we all know…’ Jack said, causing Cassie to laugh.

‘I know! All the Canadians on campus are really starting to annoy me. I’m not one of them, no matter what they say! I’ve only been to Toronto once…’ At that, Jack laughed.


	4. Teal'c

‘…’

‘You know, Teal’c, when one answers the phone, it’s customary to use a greeting like “hello”, “hi” or “ahoy-hoy”,’ Cassie said, laughingly.

‘I am not familiar with the term “ahoy-hoy”, Teal’c replied.

‘Ask Jack,’ Cassie said. ‘So… how’s everything?’

‘Everything is fine. And how are you, Cassandra Frasier?’

‘Oh, you know... college…’

‘No, I do not,’ Teal’c replied.

‘Of course. It’s… interesting. My room mate is a bit… odd, my classes are boring, and there aren’t even any hot guys in any of them!’

‘Indeed,’ Teal’c replied.

‘Yeah…’ Cassie said. There was a moment of awkward silence. ‘And… well…’

‘Yes?’ Teal’c promted.

‘Never mind, forget it.’

‘Is something the matter, Cassandra Frasier?’ Teal’c asked.

‘Not really. I just… you know… miss you all. And mom.’

‘We all miss Doctor Frasier; she was a good friend, and a good mother.’

‘Thanks. Teal’c, when you first arrived at Earth, did you ever miss your family and friends?’ Cassie asked, in a serious tone.

‘I still do, my friend,’ Teal’c answered.

‘Yeah…’

‘Indeed. But remember, we will always be there for you, Cassandra Frasier.’

‘Thanks, big guy,’ Cassie said, smiling to herself. ‘So, tell me about your latest mission…’


End file.
